Everything Wrong With Night of the Living Pharmacists
by Exotos135
Summary: Everything has its flaws, and there have been many during a particular zombie-ish outbreak. Rated T for swearing.


**Okay, this is the Cinema Sins parody I mentioned back in "Trapped in the Closet" and I will make this clear: The opinion expressed in this fic is only my opinion on the matter.**

**If you have a different opinion on some of these flaws, then that's fine, you can even tell me if I got something wrong, because that is what I expect, being the first time I ever make a parody of this thing...and probably the last one.  
**

**One more thing: my own talking will be bold, and the description of events will be normal, however, when a character on the special actually talks, it will be italized/italicized/whatever you wanna call it. Understood? Good.  
**

**Also, some dialogue was modified to not completely rip-off the actual script. Whether or not I succeeded remains to be seen.**

**Also, since this is a parody of the Cinema Sins video, check out their videos if you don't know their sense of humor, you'll be able to notice the differences quite easier that way.**

**So, It's only my opinion, I have no problem with you having your own, let's start this thing.**

**...Oh, and everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Everything Wrong**

**With**

**NIGHT OF THE LIVING PHARMACIST**

**In..some minutes or less**

**Spoilers!**

**(duh!)**

* * *

Right after the opening, the special starts with a shot of the CGI Flynn-Fletcher house as someone, obscured by the first-person view, walks to the backyard.

**"Obvious CGI is obvious."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 1**

* * *

**"Also, this is the only time CGI is ever used in the special: for the scene after the opening when someone is walking to the backyard. And once the special changes back to full animation, it's never used again. So they wasted some perfectly good CGI right there."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 2**

* * *

It resumes to the point where Phineas is startled, only to show, in 2d animation, that Isabella is the one who walked to the backyard.

_What 'Cha doin?_

**"Nothing. Wat' were 'Cha doing with the CGI walk?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 3**

* * *

The scene cuts to where Isabella finished her sentence as Phineas joined with the rest. She eyed her Emotional Bravery patch sadly as she said the next.

_ I can only earn the patch by walking up to someone I care about and telling them face-to-face...That I've got a crush on you._

**"Umm, Izzy, you realize you're talking alone, right?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 4**

* * *

Most of the conversation with the team is completely skipped over and it changed to the part with Perry and Monogram. The part where it is revealed Carl is blowing bubbles on Monogram's bathtub, to be exact.

**"Monogram is completely unconcerned about the fact that Carl is clearly exhausted from blowing the bubbles and orders him to continue blowing them. What a dick."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 5**

* * *

And then it cuts to Carl falling over.

**"Enjoy your lawsuit, Monogram."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 6**

* * *

_Okay, Carl, take five!_

**"I really doubt 5 minutes is enough time to give him to recover, Monodick."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 7**

* * *

It then cuts to Candace's part of the special, specifically, the part where she speaks with Stacy through the phone and it then shows her house, along with a mess of outlets, wires and dozens of control remotes laying on the ground.

_I mean, there's also a very serious clicker situation._

**"Okay I can easily ignore the wires and outlets, but why do you have so many damn control remotes?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 8**

* * *

_I'm no help for you there._

**"Not that it matters, you have other things to do."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 9**

* * *

As the next is spoken, Candace and Vanessa talk with each other.

**"Candace and Vanessa meet up and decide to go together to her movie event at Vanessa's house just to set up another subplot."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 10**

* * *

The beginning of Doofenshmirtz's explanation is seen as the next is spoke.

**"Exposition."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 11**

* * *

It then changed to where Doofenshmirtz's hands are burned due to the hot pie Norm just gave him.**  
**

_Did that just come out of the oven?_

**"Well, didnt you ask him to get it out of there in the first place?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 12**

* * *

**"Put another sin one for something I forgot: he asked Norm to bring it without the potholder.**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 13**

* * *

_Here's a potholder, sir!_

**"That could have been useful earlier."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 14**

* * *

And then it cuts to the gang about to try the Rubberizer Ray.

**"So, wait, did the kids test the ray on other things first or did they wait until the special cut back to their portion of the history to actually test it? Because their wasting time either way."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 15**

* * *

It then cut to the part where Baljeet gets stuck jumping up and down under a tree branch.

**"The tree branch is a dick to Baljeet."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 16**

* * *

And then to when Izzy gets zapped.

_Hit me with your bounce shot!_

**"I would, but I don't know how to "bounce shot."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 17**

* * *

As the next is uttered, some clips about the kids bouncing around Danville are shown: they bounce the Googolplex mall, a sign, among other things.

**"Bouncing montage. It's like a montage, but with bouncing."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 18**

* * *

Then, at the Fireside Girls annex, Gretchen talks wth Adyson.**  
**

_She (Isabella) said she would be here, so she will be here._

**"Impeccable logic."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 19**

* * *

Isabella and Gretchen talk until the point where the former explains where was she.

_Holly gets the muffins!_

**"Lucky b*tch."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 20**

* * *

_But as soon as I open my mouth, I completely choke!_

**"Izzy, aren't you forgetting something? You were clearly being interrupted by the boys during the times you were trying to talk to him, weren't you? At least be kind enough to mention that too."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 21**

* * *

_Isabella, you're overthinking it!_

**"No, she's "underdoing" it."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 22**

* * *

The song "Jump Right To It" is played and the acompanying imaginery of it is shown as the next is commented.

**"I'm not going to lie: it's a good song, pretty catchy and memorable...in my opinion, but the message it tries to deliver couldn't have been done earlier? I mean, the song is about the Fireside Girls telling Isabella to be proactive in the relationship and tell Phineas about her love, doesn't that sound like it could have worked back in season 3? Season 2? Heck, maybe even in season 1?"**

It then cut to the part where Gretchen starts singing.

**"Is it really worth it to wait until a special season 4 episode to tell her this message, and also get Gretchen as the main singer of a song?...Yes, yes it is, but I'm sinning it anyway."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 23**

* * *

The part where Isabella leaves is played next.

**"Isabella leaves the Fireside Girls behind to go pursue her romantic journey when she presumably has something important to do with them. Even if this the reason why she said she would come, I'm still sinning this."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 24**

* * *

It then cut to the part where D.E.I. plays a different version of the jingle as the background changes from sunset to night.

**"Okay, why is it now that we cut to the night? What, was the children bouncing through town not exciting enough?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 25**

* * *

**"The girls are just talking about normal teenager stuff here. Isn't the apocalypse supposed to happen anytime soon?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 26**

* * *

Then Bridgitte speaks:

_I turned it (her skirt) inside out, ripped it in half and then sewed it back together._

**"For what reason again?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 27**

* * *

And then it's Lacies turn:

_Drive over it a few times. It really weathers it._

**"How do you know that?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 28**

* * *

And then Candace says:

_You girls know everything!_

**"About doing stuff to their skirts, yes, but I doubt they know anything beyond that."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 29**

* * *

**"Awkward Father-Child conversation" cliche**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 30**

* * *

It then cut to Stacy talking to Candace with her phone. This happens because Candace calls her after Vanessa gets her father out of her room to tell her how the girls know everything, how they're "awesome" and stuff.

_I'm proud of myself! I think I totally hooked this thing up!_

**"Don't worry, you'll f*ck it up soon."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 31**

* * *

Stacy tries to turn on her tv, but she accidentally turns on and off the tv of a house at the other side of the street in the process.

**"Okay, joke notwithstand, how exactly does that work? I mean, she isn't even looking at the house where the tv's turning on and off."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 32**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz walks back to where Perry is supposed to be, but he's hit by the free platypus.

**"Alright, Perry, how did you get out of Doof's trap this time?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 33**

* * *

After being hit by a pillow thrown by Perry, Doofenshmirtz says:

_Pilow Fight! Perfect: its both violent and quiet!_

**"Wasted chance for a backstory there."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 34**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz and Perry have a pillow fight as the next is commented.

**"This pillow fight is purely for filler, and even seeing Perry use pillows like a badass nor Doofenshmirtz's puns can make it worth the time it wastes."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 35**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz's inator is shot and it hits Roger as he starts his speech.

**"Doofenshmirtz forgot to make his ray polite: it interrupted his brother's speech!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 36**

* * *

Roger soon climbs back up to reveal...he looks exactly like Doofenshmirtz. He, quite clearly, is not amused.

_Oh I see, the universe is making a joke at my expense!_

**"I share your frustration, Heinz."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 37**

* * *

_What happened to the mayor?!_

**"What do you mean what happened to him?! You clearly saw a ray in the sky hit him and turn him into Heinz Doofenshmirtz 2.0, you know what happened!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 38**

* * *

It cuts to the part where the Gang bounces on a dark alley with some lit light posts.**  
**

**"Apparently nobody is concerned that these children are bouncing on a dark alley alone, at night, far away from their homes. Even if they were just walking, some adult should notice them immediately!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 39**

* * *

It then shows Isabella stopping Phineas and she's about to reveal her love...before she hears Ms. feyerside, founder of the Fireside Girls, scream.

_One second please._

**"One second? That's the time you need to spit out your love for him, you idiot! Give him at least five or ten! Or considering how he usually is, give him a full minute!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 40**

* * *

_What's the problem?_

_Pharmacists, Izzy, pharmacists!_

**"Okay, that answer wasn't really clear."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 41**

* * *

**"Also, I just notice this, but how long is the rubberization ray's effect supposed to last anyway? I mean we never see them recharge, but they can still bounce at night after hours, and even if they did recharge off-screen that doesn't really answer the point of the question, since the duration is still left ambiguous."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 42**

* * *

_Maybe they're running from that?_

The boys turn to where Baljeet is pointing, and they see Irving standing there.

_Irving?_

_Hello!_

**"Granted, I'd run away from that too, but I still don't get it."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 43**

* * *

**"Also, what is Irving doing in the middle of the city at night?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 44**

* * *

**"Also, Irving."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 45**

* * *

Baljeet points at the actual problem: the pharmacists turning people into pharmacists.

**"So the boys somehow manage to catch a lone fan of theirs at night on an empty street on their first try, but it takes them a second try to notice the developing mindless repulsive pharmacist apocalypse?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 46**

* * *

**"Also, Isn't someone missing?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 47**

* * *

And then Buford says:

_I can't turn into a pharmacist! I know next to nothing about pharmaceuticals!_

**"Yeah, that's why you should worry."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 48**

* * *

_We must make sure those things never touch us!_

And then Baljeet was touched by one of them.

**"Baljeet demostrates how _not_ to do what he suggested a moment ago."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 49**

* * *

The boys are now bouncing for their lives from the mindless repulsive pharmacists. Baljeet comments:

_How long does the rubberization ray last?_

**"Even Baljeet notices the issue!"**

_Not much longer!_

**"Phineas, that answer's not particularly useful."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 50**

* * *

It then cuts to Doofenshmirtz, where he gets up in shock and says:

_An entire army of me!_

**"Doofenshmirtz believes that the obviously mindless, fish-eyed versions of himself are his army just after seeing them on the news."  
**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 51**

* * *

A few parts of "Army of Me" plays as the next is said:

**"Okay song, nothing much to talk about, let's skip to the part with the sin."**

It then cut to when Doofenshmirt spots the city hall.

**"Exposition."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 52**

* * *

The kids arrive to the backyard and see that the Rubberizer Ray has been destroyed.

**"Wait! Are you seriously telling me that you left your "Big Idea" completely unprotected, unwatched and defenseless against the Mindless Repulsive Pharmacists during the apocalypse, which not only let's them trash it completely with no opposition but destroys the only way you can keep yourselves safe?! There's plot convenience, and there's being an idiot!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 53**

* * *

The scene shows Stacy walking to the kitchen to make some popcorn just as a breaking news segment is shown, and the second part of the next sentence takes place as she returns and the segment ends.

**"Stacy conveniently makes some popcorn just as a breaking news segment plays that shows the apocalypse has taken its toll, and it ends just as fast as she puts them in a bowl and goes back to watch her movie. I'm sorry, I just can't buy this."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 54**

* * *

It then cuts to Candace and the other girls watching the movie, Candace looking completely perplexed.

_This is a French film subtitled in Spanish?_

**"If it is, then why did Vanessa buy a movie she wouldn't understand in the first place?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 55**

* * *

_Art is not art unless it's difficult._

**"To what? Comphrehend? Understand? Finish your sentences!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 56**

* * *

It changes to the part where Vanessa tries to call Doofenshmirtz.

_Voicemail. Odd._

**"I find it odd too, it didn't even make a sound."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 57**

* * *

The girls are then seen closing the door and hiding in Vanessa's room.

_Okay, something's wrong, even by my dad's standards!_

**"No, I think its pretty normal by them."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 58**

* * *

_It's all over the web!_

**"What?! So, in the span of some hours, the apocalypse has been noticed not only on the news, but on the internet as well?... and yet nobody does anything about it?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 59**

* * *

After seeing the teenagers panic, Candace has this to say:

_What a bunch of babies._

**"Weird minds think alike."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 60**

* * *

**Hold it right there, weird situation + danger = Phineas and Ferb!**

**"Okay, Candace, your equation isn't taking into account that the pharmacists are modeled after Doofenshmirtz, Phineas and Ferb generally only want to have fun and, oh I don't know, they have no reason to start the apocalypse! So if anything, your equation is not only nullified, but it makes no sense."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 61**

* * *

Candace takes out her phone and calls her mom.

_Mom, I need you to check on the boys to see if they're creating zombies!_

And this is what mom says:

_I like these teen games! Do you win if I actually do what you say?_

**"Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, Candace went to a movie night, not a slumber party, get it right!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 62**

* * *

**"Also, when did Candace tell you about the party?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 63**

* * *

The scene changes to the quick recap of what the team still have: water, electricity and the phone network. The water goes out, Ferb's phone shuts down and all the electricity goes out too.

**"Okay, I can accept that the energy goes out and the water as well, and that the tap is never closed, but why does Ferb's phone shut down too? It's definitely mobile, so if anything it should lose connection and not battery power."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 64**

* * *

At Vanessa's Bedroom, Candace's has also shut down.

**"And Candace's phone is just as defective as Ferb's, apparently."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 65**

* * *

It then cuts to Stacy's house, where the light also goes out.

_Talk about _Grievance_ interruptus._

**"You know, for kids!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 66**

* * *

Linda and Lawrence get out and are greeted by one of the mindless repulsive pharmacists.

**"Even if Lawrence and Linda didn't saw the news about the apocalypse, which is pretty stupid, they should know better than to greet a random fish-eyed scientist they've never met before."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 67**

* * *

Back inside, after Phineas saw his parents being Pharmacistified:

_Oh no, they got Mom and Dad too!_

**"Not that they had any trouble doing so."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 68**

* * *

Phineas suddenly realizes they left Isabella and he panics.

**"So, you bounce all the way from the middle of the town back to your home, and just now you notice that you left one of your friends behind? Sure, she made no sign to let you know you were leaving without her, but come on!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 69**

* * *

Someone checks a newstand, but the newspapers are from yesterday.

**"So the apocalypse gets noticed by the news channel and the internet, but it doesn't make it to the newspaper?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 70**

* * *

The scene changes to when Perry hides from the other pharmacists but is apparently caught by one.

**"Obvious Cliffhanger is obvious."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 71**

* * *

Back from the commercials, Perry still has his mouth open.

**"So wait, did Perry keep his mouth open while the commercials were playing?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 72**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz talks with Perry as the next comments are made.

**"Doofenshmirtz spends a long time talking and explaining his panic room to Perry before he remembers that his daughter is still inside the building with the mindless repulsive pharmacists. Are we sure he's not related to Phineas? I just found another thing they have in common!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 73  
**

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's house, Phineas speaks as the others try to warm themselves in a fireplace.

_I can't believe we left her behind!_

**"And I can't believe you didnt notice earlier!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 74**

* * *

**"Also, I don't remember them ever putting that fireplace out."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 75**

* * *

_I hope she's fine._

**"You left her in the middle of the zombie apocalypse, how is she supposed to be fine?!"  
**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 76**

* * *

**"Okay, so in this scene they explain that they can't physically touch the pharmacists or else they will turn into them. Okay, the "touch pharmacist, turn pharmacist" theory was seen with Lawrence, so it has a bit of weight. However, the main problem is this: ranged weapons are never considered."**

**"Think about it: objects and weapons cannot be affected by the ray's effect, and if they used ranged weapons, they would not have to worry about touching the pharmacists since they wouldn't be close enough to touch. So, yeah."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 77**

* * *

It then cuts to Ferb standing near a lot of rubbery items.

**"Rubber ex-machina."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 78**

* * *

Then it cuts to Shaun and Ed's part.

**"These two literally appear just to point out some flaws and then get pharmacistified."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 79**

* * *

The Gang, now covered in protecive gear, hide behind a truck and just as Phineas tries to explain what are they supposed to do, the truck's door lifts open.

**"Okay, who opened that?"  
**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 80**

* * *

Then, while the boys are crawling sneakly:

**"Ferb's head is peeking out, but none of the pharmacists spot it."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 81**

* * *

Agent Owl, Agent Goat and some other agents reveal their infected selves.

**"Okay, when and how were they infected?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 82**

* * *

Then it cuts to when Doofenshmirtz is turned on by his creations.

**"Doofenshmirtz walks to the middle of a room full of pharmacists and just snaps them in their faces. That's stupid even by Doofenshmirtz standards."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 83**

* * *

At Vanessa's bedroom, the door is bloackaded with some furniture in the room, including the couch.

_That should hold them!_

**"And you as well."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 84**

* * *

The girls say their plan just as fast as the reply is given:

**"How do you know it's safe, what sound in the kitchen, and you can't even do that since there's a blackout."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 85**

* * *

It then shows Lacie, with fish eyes, standing near the door as it's revealed there are some pharmacists in the bathroom.

**"How and when did they get there?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 86**

* * *

Candace and Vanessa un-blockade the door as the next complain is given:

**"First Phineas leaves Isabella behind, then Doofenshmirtz leaves Perry behind, and now Candace and Vanessa leave the punk girls behind? What's up with people leaving other people behind in this special?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 87**

* * *

The scene now shows the exterior of the headquarters, with the pharmacistified Giant Floating Baby Head floating nearby.

**"Giant Floating Pharmacist Head."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 88**

* * *

The scene then follows someone walk to the headquarters, where it is revealed that it is Gretchen disguised as a pharmacist. She instructs Katie to close the door, which she does.

**"Okay, 3 problems with this scene: First of all, how does that disguise fool the pharmacists? I mean It's just a banana, a skin-colored cone with some brown stuff at the top and a white sheet, It's not like Gretchen's hunching nor even bothering to hide the fact she's not nearly as tall as them."**

**"Second of all, how did they get the materials to make the disguise? Did they use the too young running gag on the staff? If so, WHY DIDN'T THEY SHOW THAT?! It would have been awesome! At least in my opinion!"**

**"And third of all, why aren't they tired? I can understand why Gretchen isn't tired, she's on the top while Ginger's on the bottom and for the sake of keeping your minds clean please don't take that the wrong way, people! But Ginger had to carry Gretchen on her shoulders, and even if she wasn't that heavy, she would still have to walk a long distance between the annex and the headquarters. She should be sweating and catching her breath at the very least!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 89 (wait, just one?)**

* * *

_We looked everywhere for her!_

**"Phineas could probably learn a thing or two from these girls."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 90**

* * *

Some cans, acting as a perimeter alarm, move and alert the Fireside Girls.

_Ginger, pull that light out!_

**"Wait, when did you even turn it on?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 91**

* * *

Friend of pharmacist?

**"Umm, how is that supposed to work? The pharmacists for the most part can only say "lots of me", so shouldn't the question be more like "friend or lots of me" instead?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 92**

* * *

_It's us!_

**"No, Phineas, you're supposed to say friend."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 93**

* * *

It the cuts to the boys and fireside girls seeing a part of the floor move, only for it to be revealed as Isabella trying to open it.

**"Oh right, I had forgotten she was in this special!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 94**

* * *

The song "Triangulation" plays as the next is said:

**"Okay song, not really that accurate, check the wikia to see what I'm talking about."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 95 (Wait, why do you add a sin? And the same question applies to the other songs)**

* * *

Shortly after the song, it's revealed that Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated can be seen from a window.

**"Wait a minute, if the Fireside Girl's headquarters has a clear view on Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, then doesn't that mean that they should be able to see Perry while he is working? In fact, if it does have that view, what things have they been seeingn all this time?!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 96**

* * *

Perry hovers above them and hits a trashcan, distracting the pharmacists.

**"The pharmacist get distracted by a trashcan, because trashcan."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 97**

* * *

While hiding from the pharmacists, Candace asks:

_What's wrong with your dad?_

And Vanessa said:

_I don't know, his schemes are not normally this successful._

**"It's a bit of a stretch to call this a success, really."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 98**

* * *

The team, having arrived outside the building, try to sneak in quietly but Buford's rubber ducky activates a car alarm.

**"Well, you did forget to tell the car to be quiet."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 99**

* * *

And then some pharmacists come towards them.

_They're coming!_

**"NO KIDDING!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 100**

* * *

The part where Gretchen is pharmacistified is shown, and Isabella lets out a horrified "NOOOOO!".

**"Yes."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 101**

* * *

Back from the commercials, Isabella is still at the window.

**"Again with the after-commercial question: did she just watched the pharmacists while the commercials were playing?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 102**

* * *

And then the scene changes to when Baljeet is turned into a pharmacist.

**"Well, it would've happened sooner or later."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 103**

* * *

It then shows Buford in his underwear.

**"Buford is a stripper."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 104**

* * *

And then it changed to when Perry is saved by Doofenshmirtz, who is piloting a chopper.

**"Chopper ex-machina."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 105**

* * *

And then, in the chopper while they're flying back to D.E.I.

_Things can't get any worse!_

And then Agent Bear appears.

**"Things can't get any worse only to get worse immediately" cliche."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 106**

* * *

**"Also, how do you fail to notice a bear wearing a labcoat appearing in your helicoper? In fact, how did he even get there in the first place?!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 107**

* * *

At the room where Doofenshmirtz and Perry usually fight in, more pharmacists come.

_This place is crawling with them!_

**"And just now you notice?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 108**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz and Perry's chopper arrives and knocks out most of the pharmacists, while sending Agent Bear flying to the panic room.

**"Chopper ex-machina 2: the sequel."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 109**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz tries to explain what happened which can be summarized as:

I made a repulse-inator to make Roger ugly, but the power surge occurred and then this happened!

**"Makes sense to me!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 110**

* * *

Then the team discuss a plan.

**"Okay, so they plan to splash everyone in Danville to get them back to normal since water nautralizes electricity. There are some problems with this plan, but I'll mention them later."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 111**

* * *

Then it shows Phineas explaining the plan.

**"Exposition."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 112**

* * *

Then it skips to the part where Perry is turned into a pharmacist and...says? "Lots of me".

**"This horrible abomination rapes and f*cks one of the greatest characters in the franchise so badly, I'm going to give it a hundred points just for this.**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 212**

* * *

**"Also, it's clearly established earlier in the special that the animal agents retain their animal noises, so why does Perry get to say "lots of me" and not the others?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 213**

* * *

Then it cuts to Doofenshmirtz stripping as the trio head to the water tower on the...thingamajig.

**"Doofenshmirtz is a stripper."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 214**

* * *

**"Also, Phineas earlier in the plan that they were all supposed to go to the water tower, but the bucket only has room for him, Isabella and Ferb. Mistake or not, this is a sin."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 215 (why?)**

* * *

And then it cuts to them jumping and landing on the stairs to the water tower.

_Is everybody okay?_

**"You just jumped for dear life out of a falling bucket and landed on a metal platform, what do you think, Phineas?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 216**

* * *

Then it skips to when they are climbing up to the top of the water tower.

_There's something I need to tell you..._

**"Perhaps it is something you should have told him earlier?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 217**

* * *

It skips to Isabella's revelation, Phineas's reaction and his sacrifice.

**"And then Phineas was a pharmacist."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 218**

* * *

And then, when Isabella is touched and is trying to reach for the button.

_Got...to...go..._

**"Where? All you got to do is push a button."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 219**

* * *

The water sprays everybody and turns them back to normal as the next is spoken:

**"Okay, remember when I said their plan had flaws earlier? I'm gonna say them now: First, the water tower and vortex sprayer couldn't shower all of Danville, only the areas nearby it, and even if it could that doesn't change the fact that a lot of water is being wasted and Roger is essentially doing a ceremony to an empty water tower...huh, I guess Doofenshmirtz actually won."**

**"Second, the water would only hit the people that are outside the buildings and on the streets. Everybody inside that was infected will still be infected and can start all of this madness all over again!"**

**"Third, if the animals are still on the street when they hit by the water, then they can be discovered because they're at a public part of the city! And even if they were in a part far away from the people, they're still at the city where some havoc can be made of a random goat, pig, chihuahua or even bear just appearing out of nowhere."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 220**

* * *

At the podium, the very first infected, Roger Doofenshmirtz, is cured.

_Is the ceremony over?_

**"I don't know, were you at the podium this whole time?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 221**

* * *

Calr and Monogram are then cured while standing at the roof of a building.

_Carl, why are our hands like this?_

**"You're on a rooftop, far away from your headquarters, and that is your question?"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 222**

* * *

**"No, no, you cannot be serious. You cannot be pulling a "2nd Dimension Ending" all over again, writers, that's cheating!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 223**

* * *

And then the part where Danville is revealed to be a walled city is shown, with Isabella lamenting the crumbling of the rest of civilization.

**"Wait, has it ever been established before that Danville is a walled city? If not, I'm calling bullsh*t on this one."**

**"And for that matter, how did the infection spread beyond Danville? If it is a walled city, I don't think it can be spread to the rest of the world in a single night! And for that matter, these kids are acting surprisingly okay with the idea that their city is the only remnant remaining of the destroyed civilization!"**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 224**

* * *

It then shows the end credit card, only to reveal it is from the movie Stacy was watching, which she turns off before she gets off her couch.

_Typical horror movie: Scary, but unbelievable._

**"I can't help but agree."**

* * *

**Special Episode Sin Counter: 225**

* * *

**Sin Tally: 225**

**Sentence: ... Have the lights go off while you're watching a movie.**

**(Talk about _Grievance_ interruptus)**


End file.
